The misery left them scars
by xKittymeow
Summary: Naruto's hurt. Desperate to get out of his living nightmare due to the incident 3 years ago. Sasunaru.


3 years after that incident, the incident where Sasuke left Konoha. Both of him and Naruto are now 19, lovers as well. But the incident not only left bad memories, it left scars.

It was 7:17AM, the blonde have not even slept. Still with watery eyes, he looked at his love beside him still sound asleep. Naruto sat upright, deciding to stop thinking of the past and do something well with his time instead. He carefully went over his Uchiha and out of the bed. He sighed before making his way over and cook breakfast. While frying the eggs, the teen felt really heavy, really dead. It was just plain misery.

He slowly looked over to his lover again and his eyes started to redden and water. This wasn't his first time crying today. He had just cried between tonight's silence as Sasuke slept. He exhaled, and wiped away his tears before any of them could actually roll down his cheeks. He compressed his screams and desperation between his throat. And the lump on his throat made it really hard not to let out any sounds. As the eggs started to sizzle, his attention was drawn to it again.

"Breakfast is ready! Wake up!" He tapped his soulmate softly. The raven slowly opened his eyes and absorb his surroundings for a few seconds before reacting. " Morning already? " He asked. Naruto nodded with a smile, but not a genuine smile.

"What's wrong with your eyes? They look all red and dry." Asked the concern older man.

" It's nothing, really."

"You haven't slept?"

Naruto stayed silent.

"Well, the breakfast is going to get cold." The sunshine whistled. Yet the dull one stayed silent. Eyes locked with his as the tension build up.

"I'm being serious here."

"Well, so am I! Look at the eggs!" Naruto pointed as he exclaimed.

Sasuke touched his face, his eyes were full of hurt, disappointment and regret. He pulled the younger one onto the bed beside him, and asked again, " What's wrong? " The blonde shook his head and kept denying of any pain in his aching heart. Sasuke finally sighed and gave in. He kissed the blonde on his forehead before heading to the table.

And then, they just ate their breakfast in silence.

Just silence.

Until one finally spoke. "Naruto, you know if anything's wrong, you can always confide in me.."

"Nothing's wrong, like I said! Really!"

Sasuke had enough, he stood up with rage. " I've been together with you for 3 damn years, what is it you _cannot _tell?" Naruto being taken aback by his sudden anger, then yelled back. " Nothing! I told you! Why won't you believe me! Stop making a fuss out of nothing, jesus!"

"I refuse to believe in your lies!"

"Well, apparently I am telling the truth, its you who don't believe it!" Naruto said even though he knew he was lying. He couldn't risk it.

"I know something's wrong, you've not been sleeping nor eating well, what the fuck do you take me for?"

"I'm just_ ill!_"

Sasuke glared at him for a few minutes and no one spoke a word. He finally left for work, leaving Naruto all alone in this empty apartment. Naruto stood there, just somehow waiting for Sasuke to come back. He snapped out of it, and then went to clear up the half eaten eggs. The apartment was just so silent, empty and he just felt so _alone._

Ever since Sasuke left the village, he realized he had no one to turn to. He felt completely on his own. The hell of suddenly losing someone so close made him this way, the betrayal he felt, and the sudden smash of reality slapped him right hard in his face. That this wasn't a nightmare, and Sasuke wasn't coming home. He was all alone again, with no one to turn to, no one that could merely understand him. He was at the beginning again, all alone. Now that he gotten used to the loneliness he seldom opened up to his friends, not to mention, his lover. He'd never let anyone see him so vulnerable, weak and empty again. So how could he tell the Uchiha? What could he do?

Hours passed as Naruto slowly drowned in his horrible, haunting nightmare. He slept, but every few hours awaken to the sweat and anxiety of his nightmares. Soon, he found himself awake and killed his time, watching television, reading or even writing his journal. Just so, he could put away his haunting memories. He quitted his hobby, cutting. Because it never seem to help him, it just helps the two lovebirds get into arguements.

It was 7:56PM and Sasuke finally returned home, with some sunflowers. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I just want to know what you're going through. You've never told me."

Naruto accepted his sunflowers and his apology and replied, " I'm sorry, I never really told you why I'm in this state. Your sunshine blocked by the clouds. But I'm not ready to tell you yet.. I-I'm afraid when I let my walls down, you'll betray me and leave again.."

"Is that was this is about? My disappearance 3 years ago?"

The depressed man nodded. His blue eyes look as though he wanted to cry again.

"It's okay, I'm ready to listen when you're ready to tell." Sasuke smiled as he hugged the other, telling him he'll always be there and comforting him not to cry.

The warmth, concern and security Naruto was feeling, made him smile. A genuine smile.


End file.
